


Captain, I Need A Break

by PokemonKatt



Series: Other Omorashi [1]
Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Kain is always the go to hunter for cruises. When he has too much to drink and no opportunity to relieve himself before a long cruise, how bad will things get for the werewolf bodyguard?
Series: Other Omorashi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Captain, I Need A Break

It was another day in the Union. Another day means another cruise. Kain was getting ready. Since they set off in two hours, he had enough time to get fully prepped. It was going to be a long cruise, but a very packed cruise, so breaks were limited. Thanks to Kain's iron bladder, long cruises aren't an issue on a regular day. Unknown to him, today would be different.

The two hours were nearly over and Kain was training in the Gym. Since his watch (which was hidden under his jacket sleeve) was broken and the clock was wrong in the Gym, he had no clue what the time was. He finally stopped as he could feel his discomfort rise. Since Kain had three water bottles worth of drinks, it was taking it's toll quickly. He needed to get to the bathroom before the Captain called the team over. Since the Gym's was out of order, the nearest one was the boutique. Unfortunately, as soon as he stepped out of the door, the person he did not want to see was standing right there.

"There you are, come on, we're behind schedule." Captain Richie started making his way to the ornithopter platform. Kain sighed and followed. It would take forever for him to get back.

Another hour went by. The team was Kain, Athena, Mary, Windblade and Patrone. The Captain would've normally brought Karl and Geranium along instead, but neither of them would be able to do the entire cruise without at least two breaks. They had reached the first hoard of enemies.

"Ok. Athena, Kain, you guys get the front line. Windblade, Mary, get around the sides. Patrone, you know what to do." Richie ordered. The four ordered onto the lines leaped down and landed. When Kain landed, his bladder twitched and his thighs came together in respose. Luckily, there was no more discomfort until he got back into the ornithopter. Also to both his luck and his dismay, one of the enemies made a large wound on his torso, which means he would have to hang back for a battle to get stitched up. Patrone knew how to stitch people up in emergencies, so that was good. Now he could focus on keeping his bladder shut.

More time went by and now they had finally cleared the hardest hoard. Kain's last few battles were getting tougher for him, both power and movement wise. He was even brought back halfway through the last one. His bladder was starting to hurt a little. His hands were glued in between his thighs to keep control and every minute he was in there, the more the pressure built up. The team was getting really concerned and Athena decided to talk.

"What's wrong? You've been acting off these past battles." She started off. Kain just looked at the ground. His ears and tail hung low, which was not a good sign. "Come on, you can tell me."

"...It hurts..." He muttered in response, only making Athena more worried.

"What hurts? Is it the wound on your torso?" The werewolf just shook his head in response. Athena glanced up and down at him to see if she could figure out the problem. After noticing where his hands were, it clicked. "Oh...I see...how badly do you need to go?" She got no verbal response. Kain turned his head and made direct eye contact. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. It didn't just hurt a little now, it hurt a lot. "Hold on. Captain!"

"Hm?" Richie turned around and walked over to the duo. "What's up?"

"We have a dire situation." Athena got up before whispering something in his ear. His face turned somber.

"Ok, I don't think anywhere nearby is a good place to land, but if it's that urgent, I guess we have no choice." He walked to the front of the ornithopter and ordered a landing. It landed safely.

"Why did we stop?" Mary asked.

"Just an urgent matter. Keep an eye out." Athena answered before helping Kain up. The group got out. As Windblade and Mary scouted the area, Athena brought Kain towards the foresty area. It was quite a distance away, but it was close enough on foot. Suddenly, Kain stopped. Athena looked at him as his head lowered and he started to whimper. "...does it hurt that bad???" She got a nod in response.

"I'm...sorry..." Kain muttered. He started to cry as the pain was too much, forcing him to relax. His trousers started to get darker, but it wasn't as visible due to them being black. The ground underneath him, however, was much more obvious as it seeped into the snow, turning it yellow. It didn't take long for it to stop. Kain fell to his knees, his face bright red from how embarrassed he was. Everyone ran over. After seeing the yellow snow, it all became clear.

"Oh dear...don't worry, these things happen. Come on, let's get you back to the Union." Richie helped Kain up as they all went into the ornithopter.

When they returned, Kain's fanclub had turned up to surprise him with a gift, unaware of his accident. They actually really helped to cheer him up and even got a good laugh out of it. Not all accidents have to end so horribly.


End file.
